Pusong Wagas Summary
National TV Commentators Results Personalities * Alice Amter, Tony Anselmo, Tom Bachik, Madeline Brewer, Rachel Brosnahan, Sterling K. Brown, Daniel Brühl, Pablo Carreño Busta, Paul Casey, Timothée Chalamet, Tommy Fleetwood, Gigi Gorgeous, Emily V. Gordon, David Harbour, Chris Kirk, Sonequa Martin, Troy Merritt, Kumail Nanjiani, Issa Rae, Storm Reid, Mara Roszak, Barbara Rush, Jakob Verbruggen, Geraldine Viswanathan, Karla Welch, Susanne Wiebe Appearance summary * Gal Gadot, Margot Robbie and Mary J. Blige are the Overall Photo Leader with 87, 64 and 61 photos respectively all from The 23rd Annual Critics' Choice Awards with Blige was awarded in the Hollywood Walk of Fame. * Australian actor Chris Hemsworth is the Final Photo Leader of Pusong Ligaw with 111 photos with his appearance in Jimmy Kimmel Live! and Short appearance in The 23rd Annual Critics' Choice Awards. * Issa Rae Has appeared in the Finale since The Better Half, while Kumail Nanjiani also has Second finale appearance since "My Dearest Intruder". ** World number 69 Sterling K. Brown and World number 70 Timothee Chalamet led the list with 14 appearances each. ** World number 79 and Pakistan's Number 1 Kumail Nanjiani ahead with 13th appearance ** World number 123 Issa Rae makes it's Tenth appearance. ** David Harbour, Tommy Fleetwood and Paul Casey appears for the Fifth time. * Alice Amter, Madeline Brewer and Sonequa Martin are in the Appearance List for the First time with Three appearance each. ** Rachel Brosnahan, Pablo Carreño Busta, Emily V. Gordon, Gigi Gorgeous, Troy Merritt and Storm Reid are appeared for the Second time. * They are Six personalities are Not revealing their Birthdays (Tom Bachik, Mara Roszak, Geraldine Viswanathan, Karla Welch, and Susanne Wiebe), Jakob Verbruggen was born in 1980 but didn't revealed the Birthdate. * Actress Barbara Rush was the Oldest person at , while the Youngest person is Final winner of Barbara Dex Awards in Pusong Ligaw, Storm Reid at . * They are Ten winners for the final Barbara Dex awards in Pusong Ligaw. They are Tom Bachik, Madeline Brewer, Rachel Brosnahan, Sterling K. Brown, Gigi Gorgeous, Sonequa Martin, Issa Rae, Storm Reid, Mara Roszak and Karla Welch. ** Brown wears the All-blue ensemble while Brosnahan is wears pink dress made by Zuhair Murad and Brewer wears a Strapless sweetheart-collar blouse and Brown sequin long skirt designed by Elizabeth Kennedy, Rae wears an Infamous Orange gown with silver ornamented on her gown, Karla Welch's Tracksuit and Bell-bottom sweatpants pairing, Storm Reid's Lace-sleeved gray dress, Gigi Gorgeous' Black cube net lace dress with a Tattoo bra by Agent Provocateur, Sonequa Martin's Two Gold metallic jumpsuits and Tom Bachik's Black suit without Tuck-in his shirt * They are Twenty-six unknown personalities, Ten of them are First-timers or 38.46%, 18 out of 26 are Americans or 69.23%, 14 of them are Actors 53.85%, 13 are both male and female Fifty percent each, Four are born in 1985 while Six are born in the Seventies. * Geraldine Viswanathan holds the distraction to be the longest name on the list with 20 also she is the longest first and last name on the Twenty-six man list. * Issa Rae sets record to be the Shortest name with seven, also She has the Shortest surname with three who also the same number of shortest first name from Tom Bachik. * Issa Rae is also appear on her 33rd Birthday in the Finale. Category:Finale episodes